Automatic text skimming using lexical chains is a process for enabling people to skim electronic documents. In some situations, a person who is blind or sight-impaired, reading any printed information is difficult. For example, reading with a sight impairment is difficult and time consuming. Also, listening to text read out loud is slow. When searching for the right scientific paper, a blind or sight-impaired researcher cannot (as a sighted reader might) quickly skim through a paper, identifying key points to determine if the paper is relevant.